Problemy z pamięcią
by Solarin
Summary: Kaguya nigdy się nie pokazała. Wojna shinobi zakończyła się zwycięstwem sprzymierzonych armii, a Madara został pokonany. Wszyscy Kage odpoczywają w Konoha, gdzie Tsunade leczy rannych. Hinata, zamiast Neji'ego zginęła broniąc Naruto. Przypadkowe spotkanie o północy, niewinna rozmowa i całe mnóstwo kłopotów. Co by było gdyby Kazekage nagle stracił pamięć? GaaNaru (moje OC obecna)
1. Rozmowa o północy

Gaara siedział na dachu jednego z budynków w Konoha i wpatrywał się w gwiazdy. Myślał o wszystkim co się zdarzyło od zakończenia czwartej wojny shinobi. Zastanawiał się nad współpracą pięciu wielkich państw i nad sytuacją na świecie. Tymczasowo wszyscy Kage zatrzymali się tu, w Wiosce Liścia, gdzie ranni byli opatrywani pod czujnym okiem Czcigodnej Tsunade. Młody Kazekage martwił się o wszystko- o ludzi ze swojej wioski, i o wioski innych, o rodziny, które straciły swoich bliskich, o tych, którzy w wyniku walk stracili swoje domy. Siedział tak i patrzył na odległe gwiazdy, jakby prosił bez słów o ich pomoc i przewodnictwo. Ten nawyk został mu z bezsennych nocy spędzonych z Shukaku. W sumie żałował, że nie ma z nim ogoniastej bestii. kiedy okazało się, że Ichbi nie jest wcale takim draniem, a wszystkie demony nie chcą już walczyć i zamiast tego pomagają w odbudowie.

Czerwonowłosy chłopak wyczuł czyjąś obecność za plecami. Odwrócił się napięcie, wysyłając wprzód swój piasek.

-Aaaa!

Młodzieniec westchnął, rozpoznając głos domniemanego napastnika. odwołał piasek i znów zapatrzył się w gwiazdy.

-Naruto... Czy nie mówiłem Ci ostatnim razem, żebyś tak się do mnie nie podkradał?- zapytał głosem tylko nieco głośniejszym od szumu nocnego wiatru w liściach Konoha.

-Taa... Chyba mówiłeś... Sorki. Po prostu nie przewidziałem, że spróbujesz mnie zabić.- Blondyn podszedł sprężystym krokiem do krawędzi dachu i usiadł obok przyjaciela.

-Mogłeś być napastnikiem- zauważył Gaara.

-Masz po prostu paranoję- wytknął mu Uzumaki.- Nasi wrogowie już nie żyją!

-Przyjaciele też- przypomniał mu czerwonowłosy.

Radosne iskierki w oczach chłopaka przygasły trochę na myśl o tych, którzy zginęli. Hinata, która oddała za niego życie. Blondyn wiedział, że zginęła w wojnie również Matsui, podopieczna Gaary. ponad 50 000 shinobi ze wszystkich stron świata.

-Ale nie ma się co łamać!- parsknął Naruto- Przecież chyba nie zginął nikt kogo kochałeś.

-Co?- czerwonowłosy drgnął przerażony.

-No... Temari i Kankurou żyją i w ogóle...

-Zginęło wielu dobrych shinobi- mruknął, uspokojony i przygnębiony- Żałuje śmierci każdej osoby z mojej wioski. I wszystkich, którzy zginęli walcząc razem z nami. Jednak to prawda, moje rodzeństwo na szczęście przeżyło.

Milczeli tak przez dłuższą chwilę, nie czując potrzeby mówienia czegokolwiek. Hiperaktywny blondyn kręcił się niespokojnie. Szczerze mówiąc chciało mu się spać, był w końcu środek nocy.

-A nie jest Ci przykro?

Naruto aż podskoczył, słysząc głos czerwonowłosego. To było niespodziewane i bardzo niespotykane, by Gaara z własnej woli rozpoczynał rozmowę. Blondyn nie zamierzał przegapić takiej okazji.

-Przykro? Czemu? Wygraliśmy tę przeklętą wojnę!

-Nie o tym mówię...

-To o czym?

-O Sakurze.

Niebieskooki ninja wpatrzył się w milczące miasto pod jego stopami. Odpowiedz brzmiała: nie. Nie było mu ani odrobinkę przykro. Tak naprawdę już dawno przeszło mu to zauroczenie Sakurą. Udawał od dłuższego czasy, żeby... Nie nieważne... To nie prawda... To niemożliwe... No nie?

**Mógłbyś się już przestać oszukiwać, dzieciaku.**- mruknął mu w umyśle lis.

_Wcale się nie oszukuję!- _warknął w myślach Naruto- _To ty coś wymyślasz!_

**Gdybym kłamał, to byś się tak nie pieklił, dzieciaku.- **Bijuu zachichotał

_A zamknij się, głupi lisie!_

Blondyn wrócił do rzeczywistości, słysząc szyderczy śmiech Kuramy w tyle głowy.

-Nie!- odpowiedział, może trochę za ostro. - Nie... W końcu jest szczęśliwa z Sasuke. Dobrze, ze babunia Tsunade przywróciła mu status ninji.

Gaara skinął głową, przyjmując odpowiedź do wiadomości. Czerwonowłosy chłopak spojrzał na księżyc wschodzący powoli za wierzchołkami drzew. Blondyn tymczasem zagapił się na profil kazekage. Gaara był jego prawdziwym przyjacielem. Tym, który rozumiał przez co przeszedł w dzieciństwie, bo był traktowany tak samo. Był tym, na którego pomoc mógł zawsze liczyć. Odkąd go spotkał, łapał się na tym, że jego myśli podejrzanie często wędrowały ku krajowi Wiatru, gdzie mieszkał drugi Jinchuuriki. Musiał przyznać, że Gaara był przystojny. Taki zamyślony, oświetlony światłem księżyca... Był po prostu piękny...

_Nie, no! O czym ja do cholery myślę! To niedorzeczne!_

Ale blondyn nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zadanie pytania, które od dawna cisnęło mu się na usta.

-Masz kogoś?

Tym razem to Gaara podskoczył i odsunął się trochę, zdumiony.

-Co?

-No wiesz, jakąś dziewczynę...

To był jeden z tych rzadkich momentów, kiedy można było zobaczyć Kazekage czerwieniącego się jak panienka. Naruto musiał opanować chęć, by się do niego zbliżyć. Czerwonowłosy chłopak wbił wzrok w ziemię i wydukał jakieś zaprzeczenie.

-Hej, Gaara, nie kłam mi tu- zaśmiała się blondyn- Mi możesz powiedzieć!

_Właśnie chodzi o to, że komu jak komu, ale tobie NIE mogę.- _pomyślał Gaara.

-No, kto to jest?! - dopytywał się Uzumaki

-N-nieważne- mruknął czerwonowłosy, uciekając wzrokiem.

Blondyn doszedł do wniosku, że wystarczająco już kolegę przycisnął. Postanowił, że dowie się tego na własną rękę. Dotąd myślał, że Gaara nie ma nikogo, ale uświadomił sobie, że przecież Kazekage może mieć kogoś u siebie w wiosce. Z jakiegoś powodu go to zabolało. Postanowił zacząć wywiad na własną rękę. I, ponieważ słynął z bycia najbardziej impulsywnym i nieprzewidywalnym shinobi świata, postanowił go zacząć właśnie teraz.

Posiedział jeszcze przez chwile z Gaarą i zapewnił go, że skoro nie chce to nie musi nic mówić. A potem zostawił czerwonowłosego w mroku, mówiąc, że jest zmęczony i idzie spać. Tak naprawdę to jeszcze nigdy nie był tak rozbudzony. Skierował się w stronę domu Shikamaru.


	2. Misja wywiadowcza

Kilka minut później zasapany Naruto stanął przed rezydencją Nara. Tak jak się spodziewał wyczuł w środku dwie osoby. Podbiegł do frontu domu i załomotał pięścią w drzwi.

-Oi!- zawołał w stronę okien, a gdy nie przyniosło to efektu, znów załomotał w drzwi.

Po dłuższej chwili, kiedy hiperaktywny ninja gotów był wyłamać drzwi, usłyszał narzekanie i chrobotanie klucza w zamku. W progu stanął rozczochrany Shikamaru.

-Jakie to upierdliwe- mruknął, ziewając- Czego chcesz ode mnie w środku nocy?

-Jest Temari?- spytał blondyn, zaglądając do wnętrza domu ponad ramieniem kolegi- Chodzi o Gaarę.

-O Gaarę?- z jednego z pokoi wychyliła się sama zainteresowana w wyjątkowo skąpym odzieniu. Temari miała na sobie tylko szare stringi i takiż luźny top.- Coś się stało?

-Nie. Tak. Może. Nie... No... Chodzi mi o to tylko czy Gaara ma kogoś, no wiesz, jakąś dziewczynę, słyszałem, że był bardzo przywiązany do swojej podopiecznej, Matsui, i czy przypadkiem nie złamała mu serca jej śmierć, no wiesz, martwię się bo...

Blondwłosa dziewczyna uniosła dłoń. Nie zrozumiała nic z tego, co powiedział, bo niebieskooki chłopak mówił z prędkością karabinu maszynowego.

-Jeszcze raz. O. Co. Chodzi.

-No, bo...- zawahał się- Czy Gaara ma kogoś?

Temari zatkało, a Shikamaru nie skomentował, ponieważ oparł się o futrynę i zaczął cicho pochrapywać.

-A po co Ci ta wiedza, teraz, w środku nocy?

-No, bo... Gaara nie chce mi powiedzieć kogo lubi, a ja boję się, że go tym zraniłem, bo jeśli on kochał Matsuri, a ona teraz nie żyje, to...

Dalszą wypowiedź przerwał mu Shikamaru, wylatujący przez drzwi i upadający na twarz. Temari uratowała go przed upadkiem, łapiąc go w ostatniej chwili za rękę i niemal wyrywając mu przy tym ramię. Zamiast grzmotnąć o twardy grunt, przeszorował tylko nosem po ziemi. Chwilę zajęło nim dziewczyna jako-tako go ocuciła i posłała do łóżka. Jakimś cudem chłopakowi udało się przewrócić dwa razy na prostym terenie, a potem zawiesić się na klamce od drzwi. Widząc, że pomimo zwisania z klamki jego życiu nie zagraża niebezpieczeństwo, dziewczyna w końcu zdecydowała się porozmawiać z blondynem.

-Widzisz, dla Gaary Matsui była raczej jak młodsza siostra, rozumiesz? On ją kochał, ale nie w ten sposób, by z nią być. Opiekował się nią i jej pomagał. To dla niego wielka strata.

-Aha- mruknął blondyn- Aha.

Stali tak przez chwilę w milczeniu, w końcu młodszy chłopak nie wytrzymał i wypalił:

-A czy Gaara nie ma nikogo? Jakiejś ładnej dziewczyny z Suna?

-Nie... Gaara raczej nie zawraca sobie głowy dziewczynami. A czemu pytasz?

-Bo się go spytałem i nie chciał mi powiedzieć...

-Może i jest Kazekage, ale jesli chodzi o sprawy sercowe, wciąż jest bezradny jak dziecko... Zaczekaj, może sam Ci powie, kiedy będzie gotowy.

Stali tak jeszcze przez jakieś dziesięć sekund, zanim Temari nie zaczęły opadać powieki.

-A...- zaczął Naruto, ale nie dane mu było dokończyć.

-Idźżeż już spać, do kurwy nędzy!- ryknęła dziewczyna tak głośno, że z przedpokoju dobiegł dźwięk upadku. Shikamaru leżał na podłodze i chyba wcale nie miał zamiaru się z niej zbierać.

Naruto odszedł i wrócił do swojego apartamentu, ale wbrew radzie towarzyszki z Piasku nie miał zamiaru iść spać. Odczuł dziwną ulgę, gdy dowiedział się, że Gaara prawdopodobnie nie ma nikogo. Kurama zachichotał szyderczo w jego umyśle.

Długo jeszcze siedział w swoim mieszkaniu i patrzył w gwiazdy. W pewnym momencie naszła go ochota na herbatę, co było wyjątkowo niespotykane. Zagotował wodę i zalał liście, a gdy się zaparzyła sięgnął po kubek. Jednak w tym momencie brzeg naczynia pękł, prawdopodobnie pod wpływem temperatury.

_To zły omen-_ pomyślał, ale zganił sam siebie. Przecież nie wierzył w takie brednie. To głupstwo, a nie żaden omen. Głupi przesąd...

Jednak nie zmrużył oka dopóki słońce nie wyjrzało zza horyzontu.


End file.
